The Little Mermaid Revamped
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: The Little Mermaid done with a Loud House and Winx Club Twist. Self Insert OC and OC from Bubblegumsurpi Loud House, Little Mermaid and Winx Club Crossover. One Shot.


It opens up with birds flying over the ocean It zooms in and dolphins are jumping out of the water and they stop and chitter with squawking birds.

Suddenly a ship comes and they swim away. The sailors are singing.

 **Sailors** : (Singing)

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you

In mysterious fathoms below.

 ** **Eric:**** Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!

 **Grimsby:** _[Leaning over side, Seasick.]_ Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .

 ** **Sailor 1:**** A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood.

 ** **Eric:**** King Triton?

 ** **Sailor 2:**** Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.

 ** **Grimsby:**** Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.

 ** **Sailor 2:**** But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live.

Rachel: Aaah. This is the life!

Me: You said it Rach. I hope King Triton is doing all right. You want to go down into the ocean and see how he's doing?

Rachel: Okay.

Me: Lets go.

We dove into the ocean and I sprouted a tail and Rachel turned into a mermaid and we swam down from the surface. We saw the beauty and majesty of the ocean. There were whales, all kinds of fish and more and we took in the splendor and wonder.

Me: Wow. I'll always remember this.

Rachel: I'll say.

We saw Ariel and Flounder swim towards something.

Me: Hey there goes Ariel and Flounder. Lets go.

Rachel: Okay.

We swim to them.

Me: Hey Ariel!

Ariel saw us.

Ariel: J.D., Rachel!

We swim and we hugged.

Me: Good to see you Ariel.

Ariel: You too J.D.

Rachel: This is awesome.

Flounder: It sure is Rachel. How have you been?

Rachel: Good.

Flounder: Nice. Ariel was showing me something.

Me: Lets go with her.

Ariel: Lets go guys.

Me: Okay.

We swam with Ariel and she lead us to an old shipwreck.

Flounder: Hey wait up!

Ariel: Flounder, hurry up!

Flounder caught up to us.

Flounder: You know I can't swim that fast.

Ariel: There it is.

We saw an old shipwreck.

Me: Wow. What a shipwreck. What do you think Rach?

Rachel: Cool.

Me: I know.

Ariel: Isn't it fantastic?

Me: It sure is. Must've just come down here recently.

Rachel: Maybe.

We swam towards the wreck and looked in the window.

Me: It sure is dark in there.

Rachel: It sure is.

We go into the ship and we found something.

Ariel: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?

Flounder: Wow! Cool. But uh what is it?

Rachel: It's a dinglehopper.

Me: No Rach that's not a "dinglehopper." It's a fork.

Ariel: What's a fork?

Me: It's what we humans use to eat our food with.

Ariel: Oh.

Me: Hey Ariel look at this here.

I point to a pipe.

Ariel: (Gasp) Oh wow! This is amazing!

Me: This is a smoking pipe. We humans use these whenever we want to smoke. We light it with fire and we puff it.

Ariel: That's interesting.

Flounder: I wish I was a human like you J.D.

Me: I know. Pipes look like trumpets in the music world.

Ariel: (In fear) Music!

Me: Huh?

Ariel: Oh the concert! Oh my gosh! My father's gonna kill me!

Flounder: The concert was today?

Me: What concert Ariel?

Ariel: It was a music concert with me and my sisters.

Me: Oh man! We had no idea. We better get over there and talk things out.

Ariel: We better.

Me: Lets go Rach.

Rachel: Coming.

We swam off to Atlantica. But little did we know that someone was watching us. Someone. Evil.

Ursula was watching Ariel on a water ball.

Ursula: Yes hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's un doing. . . . Oh and another thing...

Flotsam and Jetsam stopped.

Also keep an eye on this human boy and his girlfriend. They could ruin my plans for her.

Things are about to get diabolical.

King Triton was scolding Ariel for not showing up at the concert.

Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady.

Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I

Triton: As a result of your careless behavior

Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior!

Triton: The entire celebration was, er

Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!

We swam up to Sebastian and look at him with hate.

Me: Sebastian you need to grow up. Ariel just forgot and it's not her fault.

Rachel: Yeah!

Me: Your majesty, I apologize for the concert and we had no idea it was going on.

Triton: That's all right J.D., Rachel. You all didn't know.

Me: But Sebastian that gives you no right for yelling at Ariel. She has a major curiosity and she's like her father.

Triton: (Chuckles) That's true. I will admit that.

Me: And Sebastian you need to learn to accept that things will never go your way. Right Rach?

Rachel: Uh huh.

We swam and left the palace. We were with Ariel and we had company. The Loud Kids as Mermaids were with us.

Lincoln: Hey J.D., Rachel.

Me: Oh hey guys.

Rachel: Howdy.

Lori: Hey J.D.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Me: Oh Ariel got in trouble again and got scolded for it.

Laney: Oh man.

Lana: King Triton is too hot-headed.

Me: Tell me about it. Lets go with Ariel guys.

Luna: You got it man.

We follow Ariel to a hidden cave and she pulled back a rock and we go in.

We saw a huge collection of stuff we use.

Rachel: Whoa.

Me: Ariel this is amazing. You have all kinds of things we humans use.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Luna: It sure is.

Luan: This sure is an amazing collectable. (Laughs) Get it?

Me and Rachel laugh but the others groaned in annoyance.

Me: That was a good one Luan.

We sit by Ariel who is in deep thought.

Me: Ariel are you all right?

Ariel: I wish I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does.

Lincoln: I know Ariel.

Lana: I'm sorry.

Me: Me too.

Ariel: How could he think a world like yours J.D. could be bad?

Me: Not all of us humans are bad Ariel. Just some.

Rachel: That's right.

Ariel: [Singing] Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you thank my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you thank I'm the girl  
The girl who has everythang?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' aroun here you' thank  
Sure, she's got everythang I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thangamabobs?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
What do ya call 'em?  
Oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again? Street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Me: You have a magnificent voice Ariel.

Ariel: Thank you J.D.

Lori: Her voice is literally amazing.

Luna: It sure is dudes.

Luan: She can sing up a beauty. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously she does have a great voice.

Me: (Laughs) You said it Luan.

Lynn: She sure does.

Me: Yeah. What do you think Rach?

Rachel: It's awesome.

Me: Yeah.

Suddenly we heard struggling and clattering and we saw Sebastian.

Ariel: Sebastian!?

Leni: How did he get in here?

Me: He must've followed us.

Sebastian: Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?

Ariel: It, err, it's just my - collection. . . .

Sebastian: Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -

Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you?

Ariel: Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand.

Me: Yeah. You tell him and it'll be the last thing you ever do!

Rachel: Don't tell him please.

Lori: If you tell him I will literally turn you into a Crab Pretzel!

Lincoln: I'll pulverize your brains out!

Lynn: That's something I would do Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sorry Lynn I picked up some habits from you.

Lynn: That's okay bro but good work.

Then we heard banging and saw a ship on the surface over us.

Ariel: What do you suppose?

Me: I wonder what's going on.

We go up to the surface and we see a ship and fireworks were shooting from it.

Me: Wow. What beautiful fireworks.

(cut to stella's room on the ship, she's designing some curtains)

Stella: These curtains are beautiful for this occasion.

Rachel holds her head with a smile.

Me: It sure is a beautiful sight. Whoever is on that ship must be having a big day.

Laney: They sure are. It must be a birthday or something.

Lola: May be.

Lisa: With the level of fireworks being blasted off it must be for that occasion.

Lincoln: Maybe Lisa.

Me: Lets go see.

We go swim up to the boat and Ariel got onto the boat and she was watching from off the side. I fly up with her. She was watching Prince Eric dance with his dog Max and I saw Ariel look at him and almost instantly she fell in love with him.

Me: (In my head) Aw. She's now in love.

Rachel: I'm sensing someone else is staying with these people.

Me: (Telepathically to Rachel) What is it Rach?

Rachel: (smiles) Seven fairy friends, including a certain princess of Solaria and some specialists.

Me: I sense it too. The Winx Club are here.

Ariel: The Winx Club? Who are they?

Me: Good friends of ours. They are like sisters to me and Rachel.

Rachel teleported me and her into the room.

Me: Wow. Hey! Stella!

Stella: (Gasp!) J.D., Rachel!

We hugged her.

Me: It's great to see you.

Stella: You too. This is an unexpected treat. Rachel it's great to see you.

Rachel: You too Stella.

Stella: So what brought you guys here?

Me: It's a very complicated story Stella. What's going on?

Stella: It's Prince Eric's Birthday today.

Me: Oh wow. I must've not gotten the message. You know how busy I am.

Stella: That's okay J.D.

Me: Good. How are Bloom and the others doing?

Stella: Great J.D. They're enjoying the festivities.

Me: Nice.

August: Hey!

Me: Hey August!

August: J.D.!

We fistpump.

August: What brings you here?

Me: Rachel brought me here.

August: Oh wow. Rachel it's great to see you.

Rachel: You too August.

Musa came in and she had a look of urgency on her face

Musa: Guys, we got problems. A storm is coming. We have to get everybody out of here!

Me: Uh oh! Rachel lets jump overboard!

Rachel: Right!

We did so and a huge storm was over us. Lightning flashed in the clouds and torrential rain fell and strong winds blew. The seas were extremely rough. Lightning then struck the ships sails and set the boat on fire. The boat ran aground and everyone got off. Eric went back for his dog Max and he got him into the water and then he got his leg stuck. Suddenly the boat exploded when the fire lit gunpowder.

KRABOOM!

Me: Oh man! Come on Rachel!

Rachel: Okay.

We searched the rubble for survivors and Ariel found Eric and he was unconcious. He sunk underwater and Ariel swam down and saved him.

We go to the beach.

In the morning we were looking him over.

Ariel: Is he dead?

Me: Let me see.

I placed two fingers on his neck.

Me: No he's alive.

Rachel: Thank goodness.

Eric was breathing.

Ariel: He's breathing. He's so beautiful.

Rachel: I know.

Me: Thank goodness.

Ariel sings.

Ariel: [Singing] What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me? Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

The Loud Kids, Sebastian and Flounder have washed up and are watching scene. Max and Grimsby approach. We hurry away.

Grimsby: Are you all right Eric?

Eric: A Girl rescued me. She was singing and she had the most beautiful voice.

We were watching from the rocks.

Me: Ariel did a very heroic deed.

Rachel: I'll say.

Luna: She sure did dudes.

Laney: I'm so proud of her.

Lana: Me too Lanes.

Me: Yeah. But I have a strong feeling that somehow King Triton is gonna find out and then we got trouble.

Lori: We'll have to keep this between us.

Luan: Yeah.

Ariel: (Singing) I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world.

Flotsam and Jetsam were watching us.

Fades to Ursula.

Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Oh. Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden.

A garden of polyps is shown as Ursula laughs malevolently.

We were resting and relaxing and sitting by the rocks. Sebastian was a nervous wreck and it was gonna be hard having to keep this a secret.

Me: Boy this is hard guys. If King Triton finds out about this there's no telling what he will do.

Lori: No kidding J.D. He literally could... (Gulps) I don't want to even say it.

Lucy: It's too horrible even for me.

Laney: Same here.

Me: Well if he tries anything we'll make sure he regrets it. Right Rach?

Rachel: Right?

Me: And besides. It's Ariel's choice to be with whomever she wants. And it's her choice alone to make and no one else can decide.

Lori: That's right J.D.

Leni: Totes, and she has our support.

Luan: We'll help her in any way we can.

Lynn: That's right.

Laney: It's gonna be a tough road but we'll help her.

Lola: That's right.

Ariel: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome Ariel.

Ariel sees a rock with flowers and she sits on the rock and picks petals off it.

(she picks the last petal)

Ariel: He loves me! (Laughs) I knew it!

Me: I know he's going to love you Ariel. I can feel it.

Rachel: I can too.

Lori: We all literally can.

Laney: This is gonna be so exciting.

Lana: You said it Lanes.

Sebastian shows up.

Me: Oh it's you.

Sebastian: Ariel, stop talking crazy.

Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives.

Me: I do too.

Ariel: Really? You can show me J.D.?

Me: I sure can.

Rachel: We all can.

Sebastian: Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?

Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with -

Sebastian: Down HERE is your home! Ariel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.

Me: (Bored) Here we go.

Sebastian: [Singing] The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things around you  
What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devoting  
Full time to floating  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll, yeah  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in the bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gonna be on the plate?

Oh, no

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
[Yeah]  
The ray he can play  
The ling's on the strings  
The trout's rocking out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
And oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cutting a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

They discover that we all have left.

Sebastian: Ariel? Ariel? Oh. Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor.

Seahorse: Sebastian.

He was panting hard.

Seahorse: Sebastian, I been looking all over for you. I got an urgent message from the sea king.

Sebastian: The sea king?

Seahorse: He wants to see you right away - something about Ariel.

Sebastian: (Gasp) He knows!

UH OH!

In palace throne room. Triton looking at flower.

Triton: (Chuckles) Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be? [Notices Sebastian.] Come in, Sebastian.

Sebastian: [Sotto] I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. [Five octaves higher than normal] Yes - [loco] yes, Your Majesty.

Triton: Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?

Sebastian: Peculiar?

Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?

Sebastian: Oh - well, I -

Triton: Sebastian. . . .

Sebastian: Hmmm?

Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. . . .

Sebastian: Keeping . . . something?

Triton: About Ariel?

Sebastian: (Legs shake) Ariel . . . ?

Triton: In love?

Sebastian: I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -

Triton: Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?

Sebastian: Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?

Triton grabs Sebastian.

HERE COMES TROUBLE IN CAPITAL LETTERS!

We swim into the cave.

Ariel: Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?

Me: Yeah what's this all about?

Flounder: You'll see. It's a surprise.

Ariel: [Sees statue of Eric.] Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best!

Lori: That is an awesome statue.

Laney: It sure is.

Ariel: it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . .

Lucy: Funny.

Ariel: [Turns around and sees Triton.] Daddy! . . .

Me: Oh no!

Lucy: Gasp!

Lana: We're in for it now.

Rachel: Uh oh.

Me: Stand ready guys.

Triton: I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.

Ariel: But Daddy!

Triton: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?

Ariel: Daddy, I had to...

Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!

Ariel: He would have died.

Me: She had to do what was right regardless!

Rachel: Yeah!

Triton: One less human to worry about!

Ariel: You don't even know him.

Loud kids: YEAH!

Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling!

Me: That's crazy talk!

Ariel: Daddy, I love him! (Gasps in fear)

Triton: No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!

Ariel: I don't care.

Me: It's what she wants your majesty!

Laney: You have no right to decide who she wants to be with for the rest of her life!

Lori: It's literally her choice and hers alone to make!

Luna: You can't decide for her dude!

Triton: This is none of your business!

Me: We just made it our business!

Triton: So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!

He begins blasting the artifacts in the cave and I blow the trident out of his hands and take it.

Me: THAT'S ENOUGH YOUR MAJESTY! DON'T YOU SEE YOUR MAJESTY!? THIS IS WHAT ARIEL WANTS!

Laney: That's right Your Majesty.

Lana: Yeah. You're treating Ariel like a child and that's wrong!

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lisa: Affirmative your majesty. You are acting like a tyrannical monster that controls everything with an iron fist.

Me: That's right. Ariel is a grown woman now and she has the right to choose who she wants to be with regardless of where they are from or what they are. It's her choice and it's what she wants.

Rachel: Yeah.

King Triton left and I gave his trident back. I made a duplicate of it without him knowing. Ariel was crying.

Me: I'm sorry Ariel. Come on guys. Lets give Ariel some time to herself.

Lori: Okay J.D.

We were leaving the cave. Lana couldn't help but feel concern for her.

Me: Lana. Lets give Ariel some time to herself. Come on. Ariel, we'll be outside if you need anything.

Ariel was crying too hard to answer.

Me: Come on Rach.

Rachel: Okay.

We left the grotto.

After we left Flotsam and Jetsam arrived to Ariel.

 **Flotsam:** Poor child.

 **Jetsam:** Poor, sweet child.

 **Flotsam** : She has a very serious problem.

 **Jetsam:** If only there were something we could do.

 **Flotsam:** But there is something.

 **Ariel:** Who - who are you?

 **Jetsam:** Don't be scared.

 **Flotsam:** We represent someone who can help you.

 **Jetsam:** Someone who could make all your dreams come true.

 **Flotsam and Jetsam:** Just imagine -

 **Jetsam:** You and your prince -

 **Flotsam and Jetsam:** Together, forever. . . .

 **Ariel:** I don't understand.

 **Jetsam:** Ursula has great powers.

 **Ariel:** The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!

 **Flotsam:** Suit yourself.

 **Jetsam:** It was only a suggestion.

 **Ariel:** [Looking at the statues face] Wait.

 **Flotsam and Jetsam:** Yeeeeeeeeeess?

Ariel: I'll come.

Flotsam: Excellent. Follow us.

* * *

Cut to outside of cave with Me, the Loud kids, Flounder and Sebastian.

 **Flounder:** [sniff] Poor Ariel.

 **Sebastian:** I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident.

Me: No it's not your fault Sebastian. I had a very strong feeling that King Triton was gonna figure it out eventually.

Rachel: That's right.

[Ariel passes by.]

Me: Huh?

Sebastian: Ariel - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?

 **Ariel:** I'm going to see Ursula.

 **Sebastian:** Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!

 **Ariel:** Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that.

 **Sebastian:** But . . . But, I . . .

Me: This is really bad guys! Ariel is making an extremely dangerous decision. She's essentially making a deal with the Devil!

Lori: I've heard stories about Ursula and she is literally the ultimate personification of evil.

Lisa: If Ariel gets involved with a monster like Ursula there's no telling what could happen.

Me: We got to go after her. Come on!

[We all travel towards Ursula's cavern.]

We entered forbidden territory and we arrived at Ursula's malevolent lair.

Me: Rach, do you know an invisibility spell that can keep us hidden?

Rachel: Yes I do.

She used her magic and made us all invisible.

Lynn: Very clever.

Me: Lets stay close, out of sight and stay quiet.

 **Flotsam and Jetsam:** This way. [Ariel enters and is hung up in the garden of souls.]

We saw the polyps and they were disgusting. We then knew that Ursula cursed them and it was horrifying.

 **Ursula:** Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself.

 **Ariel:** Can you DO that?

 **Ursula:** My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

Me: (In my head) You are a monster and a devil Ursula.

Ursula: [singing] I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
[Pathetic]

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?

(Snaps fingers and the mermaid became beautiful and the Merman became a hunk)

Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me.

 **Laney:** (In her head) This is a really dangerous game she's playing.

 **Ursula:** Have we got a deal?

 **Ariel:** If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again.

 **Ursula:** That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know.

 **Ariel:** But I don't have any -

 **Ursula:** I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice.

 **Ariel:** My voice?

 **Ursula:** You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip.

 **Ariel:** But without my voice, how can I -

 **Ursula:** You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!

[singing] The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul.

[Ariel signs contract.]  
Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
Now . . . sing!

 **Ariel:** [Sings.]

 **Ursula:** Keep singing! [Giant magical hands rip out Ariel's voice and give it to Ursula. She laughs malevolently as Ariel is changed into a human.]

Me: Now!

[We reappear and rush Ariel to the surface.]

Me: You will pay for this Ursula you monster!

We breach the surface and Ariel took a breath.

Me: Lets get you to shore Ariel.

We go to the beach.

Rachel: I can't believe we let her get away with this.

Me: I know Rach. But I promise you she will pay.

Rachel: But this is what Ariel wants.

Me: That's right Rach.

Lori: We won't let her get away with this.

Laney: She will pay dearly for this.

Me: And she will when the time comes. Lets get her to shore.

* * *

Fade to beach. Eric, Clyde, the Winx and Max are walking near castle.

 **Eric:** [Playing flute.] That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max - where could she be?

Clyde: We'll find her Eric I promise you.

Eric: Thanks Clyde.

Bloom: She's out there. I can feel it.

Roxy: I feel it too.

Stella: We will find her Eric.

[On other side of rocks Ariel is washed up. Me, Rachel, The Loud Kids, Sebastian and Flounder are exhausted.]

Me: Whoa! (panting) I never swam that much in my life.

Rachel: Me neither.

Lynn: It was awesome.

Lincoln: For you maybe but not for us.

Luan: It was something to swim for! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but I'm too exhausted to laugh.

Rachel: Me too.

[Ariel sees her legs and is amazed.]

Me: Ursula's magic worked. Even though she's evil it really did work.

 **Scuttle:** Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -

 **Sebastian:** SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . .

 **Scuttle:** I knew that.

 **Flounder:** Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her.

Rachel: That's right Scuttle.

[Ariel tries to get up.]

 **Sebastian** And she's only got three days.

Me: Sebastian's right Scuttle. We only have 72 hours for Ariel to be with my kind. If we don't get Ariel to be with Eric, she becomes Ursula's trophy.

Sebastian: Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say!

Lucy: Sebastian get ahold of yourself.

Luna: Yeah dude.

Sebastian: How can I get ahold of meself!? I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-

Me: Oh no you don't!

I grab Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hey! Put me down this insta...

Me: You're not going anywhere Sebastian! This is all your fault! You got Ariel into this mess and you are the one that got her in trouble! So you are gonna help us whether you want to or not!

Loud kids: YEAH!

Rachel: You told Ariel's dad and now you have to pay the price.

Lily: POO POO!

Me: That's right Lily.

Lana: You better help her or I'll grind you into crab pulp!

Lola: Easy there Lana.

Sebastian: All right, all right. I'll try to help Ariel find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.

Me: I know. Okay here's what we do. We have less than 72 hours to get Ariel to be with Eric. Firstly we got to get her voice back. Rach, can you beam the nautilus shell Ursula has to us?

Rachel did that. She snapped her fingers and Ursula's Nautilus appeared in her hands.

Rachel: Done.

Me: (Amazing) Wow. Never underestimate the power of the Winx Club. Good work.

I take the shell and put it in my pocket.

Lori: That was literally amazing Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks Lori.

Me: Me and Rachel know the surface better than anyone else so we're gonna help Ariel know the lay of the land. First lets get her dressed.

Rachel snapped her fingers and Ariel had a beautiful pink dress on and she was all cleaned up.

Me: Wow. Great job Rach.

Rachel: Thank you.

Me: Okay do any of you guys want to help us?

Lori: We'll all do it J.D. For Ariel and for the kingdom.

Me: Okay. I'll give you all the ability to transform to mermaids in the ocean and humans on land at will.

I snap my fingers and the Loud Kids became human. (Think of their normal clothes like in the Show)

Lori: I literally look amazing as a human.

Leni: Totes. I love my clothes.

Luna: Same here dudes.

Lucy: I like my clothes. It makes me feel one with the darkness.

Me: Come on guys lets get to work. I'll set my watch to countdown to 7:00 PM 2 and a half days from now. It's 1:00 in the afternoon now so we have 66 hours till then. Time starts now.

I press a button and the clock started counting down.

[Cut to Eric, Clyde, The Winx and Max. Max smells Ariel and us and gets excited.]

 **Eric:** Max? Huh . . . what, Max!

Clyde: What's gotten into you boy?

They went after him.

 **Scuttle:** [Whistles.] Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational.

[They hear Max. He arrives and chases Ariel up on a rock.]

Me: Max! (Max licks me and I pet him) How's a good boy doing?

 **Eric:** Max . . . Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella? [Sees Ariel.] Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss?

Me: Hey Eric.

Eric: J.D. how have you been?

Me: Great Eric. How about you?

Eric: Doing just fine. Rachel you're looking awesome.

Rachel: Thanks Eric.

Lincoln: Clyde!

Clyde: Lincoln hey buddy! You are looking great.

Lincoln: Thanks man. I'm now both a mermaid and a human.

Clyde: Awesome! You can now go into both worlds.

Lincoln: I sure can.

Rachel: Hey girls!

Bloom: Rachel! It's great to see you.

Me: The gang is all back together.

Roxy: It sure is J.D.

Eric: I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared all of you. He's harmless, really - . . . You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met? We have met?

Me: As a matter of fact you did.

Eric: I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? [Ariel mouths "Ariel" but no words come out.] What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? [Ariel shakes her head.] Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. [Ariel and Max look frustrated.]

Me: Her voice will come back Eric. I promise you. Oh these are my friends. The Loud Kids.

Lori: Pleasure to meet you Eric. I'm Lori Loud and these are my siblings.

Leni: I'm Leni.

Luna: I'm Luna.

Luan: I'm Luan.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Jr.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln.

Lucy: I'm Lucy.

Laney: I'm Laney.

Lana: I'm Lana.

Lola: I'm Lola.

Lana & Lola: We're twins.

Lisa: Greetings I'm Lisa.

Lily: Poo poo.

Lori: This is Lily. She's the youngest.

Eric: Pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Lets go to the castle so we can talk.

Cuts to Ariel in the bathtub blowing bubbles.

 **Carlotta:** Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. [Picks up Ariel's dress] I'll just get this washed for you.

Cut to Sebastian in dress getting washed.

 **Woman 1:** Well you must have at least heard about this girl.

 **Woman 2:** Well, Gretchen says . . . [Sebastian is dunked.] . . . since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-

 **Sebastian:** Madame, please ! . . .

 **Woman 2:** . . . not my idea of a princess. If Eric's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . . [Sebastian dives into kitchen and sees various fish cooking. He faints.]

 **Grimsby:** Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -

 **Eric:** I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her.

Clyde: I have a strong feeling that Ariel is that girl.

Bloom: Me too.

 **Me:** Ariel IS that girl Eric. Like I said it's a complicated story.

 **Carlotta:** Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy. [Ariel enters in a beautiful dress.]

 **Grimsby:** Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?

 **Eric:** You look - wonderful.

 **Lori:** You literally look amazing Ariel.

Leni: That dress is totes trending on you. It's beautiful.

 **Grimsby:** Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric? [She sees pipe and brightens.] Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . [She blows its contents into his face. We all laugh.]

 **Carlotta:** Oh, my!

 **Eric:** Ahem, so sorry Grim.

 **Laney:** I thought it was amusing.

Clyde: I agree.

 **Carlotta:** Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks.

Me: I agree. I'm sorry we missed your birthday Eric. But Happy Late Birthday.

Eric: Oh thank you J.D. I heard from Stella and August that you were on the boat.

Me: We were. Rachel teleported both me and her onto the boat and we were surprised. But the storm interrupted the festivities.

 **Grimsby:** [Wiping his face.] Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?

 **Carlotta:** Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab.

Me: (In my head) Oh boy. I can't let Ariel or everyone know that I eat fish.

* * *

Cut to Sebastian watching Louis cook. He is humming to himself.

 **Louis:** (singing) Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice  
Zut alors, I have missed one!

Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!

Sebastian hops back and Louis grabs him again.

 **Louis:** What is this? [Sebastian pinches his nose and a battle ensues. Louis knocks over a large cabinet.]

Cut to dining room. Huge crash is heard.

Me: Sounds like something is going on in the kitchen.

August: It sounds like it.

 **Carlotta:** I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to.

Back to kitchen. Louis is trashing the place.

 **Louis:** Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!

 **Carlotta:** Louis! What are you doing?

 **Louis:** Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame.

Cut back to dining room.

 **Grimsby:** You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?

 **Eric:** I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?

 **Grimsby:** You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. [Grimsby lifts his plate's cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in the salad.] Get your mind off -

 **Eric:** Easy, Grim, Easy. [Ariel lifts her own plate cover and signals for Sebastian to hide there. Sebastian rushes across while no one is looking.] It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

Ariel nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.

Me: We'll gladly show you all around.

 **Grimsby:** Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.

Fade to Ariel watching Eric and Max from balcony.

 **Eric:** Come here boy! . . . Arrr . . . [He sees Ariel and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.]

 **Sebastian:** This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life.

Me: Sebastian you're the one that did this and you have to help us. I'm going to go talk some sense into King Triton. Don't worry Ariel, I'm not gonna tell him where you are. I'm just gonna go talk to him.

Ariel nodded.

Me: Okay. Be right back.

I fly out the window and dive into the ocean.

Sebastian: I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this. [He sees she is asleep.] Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . .

Lori: Don't worry Ariel. Tomorrow will literally be better.

* * *

Fade to undersea palace. Seahorse swims up to Triton.

 **Triton:** Any sign of them?

 **Seahorse:** No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Sebastian.

 **Triton:** Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home.

 **Seahorse:** Yes sire. [He leaves.]

 **Triton:** Oh, what have I done? What have I done?

Me: (Offscreen) You lost your temper that's what your majesty.

Triton: J.D. thank goodness you're okay.

Me: Thank you your majesty and I'm sorry I lashed out at you back there.

Triton: No you had every right to do so J.D. I deserved it. You see ever since Athena died I've had a powerful grudge against all humans.

Me: I'm so sorry your majesty and I can understand why. A piece of your heart was taken from you and that saddens me.

Triton: I know. I worry about my daughters more than anything. And I can never forgive myself if something happened to them.

Me: I can understand that your majesty. You love your children more than anything and I completely understand that.

Triton: Where's Ariel?

Me: She's okay your majesty. She's gonna be with me, Rachel and the Loud Kids for a while and I promise we won't let anything happen to her. She's still... How should I put this? She's still under a lot of stress because of what went down. Her curiosity about our world is fascinating to her.

Triton: I know. But make sure she's okay.

Me: I know. I will. You have my word your majesty. She's in good hands.

I swim back to Ariel. I arrived and fly through the window.

Me: I just spoke to him. He's really guilty about what he did in the grotto.

Ariel looked down.

Me: I know Ariel. He said I had every right to lash out at him for what he did. But there's a reason why he has a grudge against humans.

Rachel: I didn't know about that. Were you told about this Ariel?

She shook her head no.

Me: Well there's a reason for it. When you were young a ship accidentally killed your mother.

Ariel gasped. It was a muted gasp.

Me: I know this is a big shock Ariel, but this is what King Triton told me. It was a terrible tragedy and because of that he developed a violent grudge against humans.

Luna: I never knew about that dudes.

Laney: Queen Athena was the most amazing queen in the history of Atlantica. She had a pure heart of gold and she loved everyone.

Lola: That's right. She was a great queen.

Lily: Poo poo.

Rachel: She sure was from what I was told.

Me: Well lets get some rest. We'll continue with the 2nd stage of our plan tomorrow.

Sebastian: Okay mon.

We got some sleep.

* * *

Morning at castle. Me, The Loud Kids, Clyde, Ariel and Eric leave for their tour. Ariel is amazed by everything.

Me: It's all an amazing sight huh Ariel?

Ariel nodded.

 **Flounder:** [As they pass water.] Has he kissed her yet?

 **Sebastian:** Not yet.

 **Flounder:** Ohh . . . [Ariel and Eric go dancing and see the town.]

I dance with Rachel and the Loud Kids dance with Lincoln.

Rachel: You sure know how to dance.

Me: I know Rach.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Roxy, Layla, August and Tecna saw dancing.

Bloom: Stella told us you were on the boat.

Me: We were. Sorry we missed out on the festivities.

Bloom: That's all right J.D. We sensed what was going on in Atlantica and we heard about what happened with Ariel.

Rachel: I guess we don't need to tell you all.

Me: Yeah.

I look at my watch and it was at 36 hours.

Me: We have 36 hours left until Ariel becomes Ursula's trophy.

Rachel: That's right.

Stella: We can't let Ursula get Ariel or the entire kingdom is in big trouble.

Laney: You're a really good dancer bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Lanes. First time doing it.

Clyde was dancing with Lori.

Lori: You are literally a great dancer Clyde.

Clyde: Thanks Lori. You are a great dancer too.

 **Scuttle:** Yo, Flounder! Any kissing?

 **Flounder:** No, not yet.

 **Scuttle:** Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'.

[We leave town and Ariel drives, almost crashing. Ariel and Eric end up rowing on a still lagoon in the evening.]

 **Flounder:** Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing.

 **Scuttle:** Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once.

Me: We only have 20 hours left. We have to kick it into high gear or else Atlantica is doomed.

Flounder: Why do you say that J.D.?

Me: Because I know what Ursula wants. She wants the trident. She wants to use Ariel so that King Triton will be forced into giving her the trident. But we won't let that happen.

Bloom: No we won't.

Scuttle: O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back. [He flies over and sings very badly.]

 **Eric:** Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.

Me: (in my head) Tell me about it.

 **Sebastian:** Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we've got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . .

[singing] There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

 **Eric:** Did you hear something?

 **Sebastian:** (singing) Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Eric and Ariel rowed into a grove.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

The boat tips over.

Me: Oh man!

 **Eric:** Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha. [Flotsam and Jetsam congratulate each other.]

Me: I knew that Ursula was gonna pull something like this.

Rachel: She just won't quit.

Lori: No she won't.

Lucy: She's like the Devil.

Me: Yep and the Devil will do anything he can to make sure that he wins. Now we do phase 2 of our plan. I sense that Ursula's up to something.

* * *

Cut to Ursula's cavern.

 **Ursula:** Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! [Laughing malevolently, she transforms into a human with Ariel's voice.]

* * *

Fade to castle at night. Eric is playing the flute and contemplating as Grimsby approaches.

 **Grimsby:** Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. [He sees Ariel, sighs, and tosses away flute.]

Me: Eric it's time you know something. That you were right all along.

Eric: What do you mean J.D.?

Me: See for yourself.

I smash Ursula's shell and her voice went to Ariel and she sang and it was a divine tone.

Eric: Ariel?

Ariel: Eric.

Eric: You can talk.

He goes up to her and we follow.

Eric: You're the one.

They embraced.

Eric: J.D. was right. It was you all along.

Ariel: Oh Eric. I, I wanted to tell you.

They kissed and Ariel was glowing and she was now human forever.

Me: This deal is now complete.

Rachel: In your face Ursula!

Laney: You said it Rachel.

Lana and Lola: YEAH!

Bloom: We brought them together.

Clyde: (Crying) I'm so happy for them.

Layla: Me too.

Me: I sense that Ursula's coming.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Rachel: Same here.

Flora: I sense her too.

Me: Here's what we do. We're gonna set up a trap for her with a fake wedding.

Rachel: That's genius J.D.

Lisa: I have a feeling this plan will be a good one.

Me: Thanks Rach. And yes Lisa it's gonna be a good one. Here's what we do.

I whisper my plan to all of us including Prince Eric.

Eric: That's brilliant.

We hear singing and on the beach was Ursula disguised as a black hair woman and she was singing with Ariel's voice.

Me: This is it guys. We spring our trap tomorrow.

* * *

Scuttle is flying toward castle in the morning.

Cut to late afternoon as wedding ship starts to leave.

 **Scuttle:** Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!

 **Sebastian:** What is this idiot babbling about?

 **Scuttle:** Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! [Ariel brightens and runs downstairs, only to see Eric and Vanessa together.]

Me: (Whispering) That's her guys. I can feel it.

Laney: (Whispering) I sense it too.

Clyde: (Whispering) I may not sense anything like you guys but I have a feeling you're right.

 **Grimsby:** Well, uh - err, Eric. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear.

 **Eric:** (Acting) We wish to be married as soon as possible.

 **Grimsby:** Oh, yes - of course, Eric, but, er - but these things do take time, you know. . . .

 **Eric:** This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset.

 **Grimsby:** Oh, oh - very well, Eric - as you wish

 **Me:** Our trap is all set. We set out and attack at sunset.

* * *

At sunset the Wedding Ship is setting out.

Scuttle is flying by himself when he heard Vanessa singing.

 **Vanessa:** What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!

 **Scuttle:** [Seeing the real Ursula in mirror.] The sea witch! Oh no . . . She's- I gotta. . . [Runs into side of ship. Flies off to find Ariel.] Ariel! Ariel! Ariel. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!

Me: We already know and we have a trap set up. It's going to be an ambush trap.

Lori: Do we attack now?

Me: Yes. We attack now. We've got 20 minutes left. Ursula's gonna have one nasty surprise when the clock hits zero. Come on guys! We've got a boat to catch!

Lincoln: And a wedding to crash!

Bloom: Lets get her guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

[Ariel jumps in water but can't swim well. Sebastian sends down some barrels.]

 **Sebastian:** Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!

 **Flounder:** I'll try.

Ariel: Thanks Sebastian.

 **Me:** Sebastian, you go get King Triton and let him know what's going on. Get Ariel's sisters while you're at it.

Sebastian: You got it.

 **Scuttle:** What - What about me? What about ME?

 **Rachel:** You create a distraction for the cover we need to ambush Ursula.

Me: Lets go!

Me, Rachel and the Winx spread our wings and we flew low and Clyde swam with the Loud Kids.

 **Scuttle:** A distraction? Wh- what am I - what - that's it! [He flies off to rally the animals and fish.] Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!

Cut to wedding in progress. Max growls at Vanessa but she kicks him.

 **Priest:** Dearly beloved . . . [Flounder is pulling Ariel toward ship.]

 **Flounder:** Don't worry Ariel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there.

Ariel: Okay.

 **Priest:** Yes, um, do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?

 **Eric:** [Acting] I do.

 **Priest:** Eh, and do you . . . [Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.] . . . then by the power inves-

 **Vanessa:** Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-

We flew and jump up onto the boat and a brutal fight ensued.

Me: I apologize that you all have to see this but this whole wedding is a fraud. It was all a trap.

I punch Ursula in the face and kick her into the the deck of the ship.

Me: It's over Ursula!

I pull out my trident and fire a blast of energy that destroyed her disguise.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw Ursula.

Eric: So that's Ursula.

Me: That's right Eric. She was exiled from Atlantica when she became mad with powerlust and tried to usurp the throne.

Ariel came onto the boat and the Loud Kids did too.

The Winx Club and the Specialists arrived. Rachel was in her Dimentix form.

Me: It's over Ursula.

Ursula saw my trident.

Ursula: Where did you get that trident?

Me: In a place called None of Your Business!

Ariel: I should've never made that deal with you!

Me: And your time is up!

My watch counted down from 5 seconds and the clock hit zero and the Sun was down. Ursula saw that nothing happened to Ariel.

Ursula: What? Why isn't Ariel changing back into a mermaid?

Bloom: Because your deal is null and void.

Me: Here's what went down. 18 hours ago we returned Ariel's voice to her and Eric and Ariel completed the deal with the kiss of true love. She's now forever human because of it. We then set up this little trap to take you down once and for all.

Lincoln: That's right Ursula.

Rachel: Yeah!

Ursula: You little brat! You double-crossed me! You and your friends will pay for dearly for this!

Me: No Ursula. You will.

Lucy: You will pay for everything you've done.

Laney: We will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Lana: You've destroyed so many lives and your crimes are completely unforgivable!

Lily: Poo poo! (Raspberries)

August: You will never terrorize the worlds of Humans and Mermaids ever again!

Me: Lets get her!

Ariel: Show that monster what for!

Me: We plan to.

Ursula fired a blast of purple lightning at us. But we dodged it and I fired a blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her. She went back into the ocean.

Bloom: Lets go after her!

Me: Right. Ariel you stay with Eric. The fight is gonna get rough.

Ariel: Okay. Be careful J.D.

Me: We will. Lets go guys!

We dive into the water and turn into mermaids and I grew my tail and Clyde was given a breathing helmet.

Me: Get back here you monster!

 **Triton:** Ursula, stop!

 **Andrina:** You aren't going anywhere you monster!

 **Ursula:** Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?

 **Triton:** Where's Ariel?

Me: She's all right your majesty. We helped her.

Rachel: It's a long story.

Bloom: We'll explain later.

Me: First we have a witch to destroy. Ursula you will pay for everything you've done.

Ursula: You all ruined everything!

Me: And we show no remorse in doing so!

Rachel: Yeah!

Me: You may be helping people but all you're doing is making people suffer and you treat the very value of life like a disposable commodity. You manipulated people into doing terrible things, destroyed homes and hurt all kinds of innocent peaceful people. You even hurt children and all this just to satisfy your own selfish desires for power.

Lori: You literally will never get away with everything you've done!

Leni: You're a monster!

Luna: Yeah!

Rachel: Ursula you will pay for everything you've done!

I fired a blast of energy from my tail and my trident and burned off some of her tentacles. Ursula swam at us and Rachel slapped her in the face multiple times and punched her. Ariel's sisters swam at her and wrestled her into the ground and Luan bit her and Lynn headbutt her.

I punched her in the face and knocked out a tooth. King Triton fired a blast from his trident and it burned her arm.

Ursula: You wretched fools!

She swam at us and I dodged. I provoked her.

Me: Come on Ursula is that the best you can do?

Flotsam and Jetsam swam at me and I dodged and fired a blast of energy at them and destroyed them.

Ursula: Babies! My poor little poopsies!

Me: Your poopsies are toast!

I fired an energy blast at her and burned her arm and she was enraged as we swam to the surface. Ursula started growing to gigantic proportions.

We swam and got onto the boat.

Me: Guys we got big trouble! Lets get onto the boat!

We did so.

Ursula arose from the ocean and she was over 100 feet tall and she was laughing malevolently!

 **Ursula:** [Now very large.] You pitiful, insignificant, fools!

Suddenly without warning Ursula felt a massive punch to her face and she landed with a huge splash. Ursula got up and she saw me and I was 100 feet tall as well and I was standing on the surface of the water.

Me: This is now going to be a clash of the titans. Our battle could tear the entire planet apart.

Rachel: SHOW HER NO MERCY J.D.!

Me: I plan not to Rach.

I kick her in the stomach and fire a blast of lightning at her and electrocute her. I punch her in the face and knock out some of her teeth.

Bloom: DRAGON FIRE!

Bloom fired a blast of fire at Ursula and burned her.

Stella: SOLAR BURST!

Stella fired a ball of light and it hit Ursula and exploded.

Layla: OCEAN WAVE!

Layla fired a blast of water that became a powerful tsunami and it drenched Ursula.

Musa and Rachel: SONIC BLAST!

Musa and Rachel fired a sonic sound blast and Ursula screamed in pain as her ears were hurting.

Flora: PETAL HURRICANE!

Flora fired a massive blast of flower petals and it burned Ursula.

Tecna: SUPER PRISM!

Tecna formed a prism and fired a rainbow blast of light at Ursula and burned her.

It was a savage and ruthless onslaught. We were gonna make sure that Ursula pays for her crimes 100-fold.

 **Ursula:** Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power! [She wrecks havoc, creates a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks.]

Me: Your reign will be short lived Ursula!

[Eric gets on board one of the ships]

I fired more lightning at Ursula and it electrocutes her. I fire a blast of energy from my trident and burn her tentacles off. She screamed in pain as I did so.

Rachel fired a blast of sound energy and Laney jumped out of the water and punched her in the eye and blinded her. I punched Ursula in the stomach again and kick her in the face.

Eric was steering an old shipwreck towards Ursula.

 **Ursula:** [Laughing wickedly.] So much for true love!

I saw the ship coming towards Ursula.

Me: You will never terrorize our worlds again you devil!

[Eric steers the ship into her. She is impaled and dies most horribly.]

I shield myself and everyone from her death.

Eric collapses on the shore.

Me: Enjoy the darkness of the Netherworld, Ursula. Your reign of terror is finished forever.

Humans, mermaids and fairies worked together and overpowered and destroyed the evil Ursula.

* * *

Fade to morning with Ariel and Eric on the beach. Triton, Ariel's sisters and Sebastian look on. Me, Rachel, Clyde and The Loud Kids are with Eric.

 **Triton:** She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?

 **Sebastian:** Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives.

 **Triton:** You - always say that? [sighs] Then I guess there's just one problem left.

 **Sebastian:** And what's that, Your Majesty?

 **Triton:** How much I'm going to miss her.

[They kiss which fades into kiss on wedding day. Everyone is happy. We were Ariel's guests of honor. Sebastian is attacked by Louis. He beats Louis up and returns to the sea.]

 **Sebastian:** Yes, Thank you, thank you. [Ariel and Triton hug.]

 **Ariel:** I love you Daddy.

Me: We'll always be there for her your majesty.

Rachel: We promise.

Ariel then came to me and hugged me and I hugged her too.

Ariel: Thank you so much for everything J.D.

Me: You are so welcome Ariel.

Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Ship sails off as Ariel and Eric kiss. The worlds of humans and mermaids have been brought together into unity and peace.

 **All:** (singing) Now we can walk,  
Now we can run,  
Now we can stay all day in the sun.  
Just you and me,  
And I can be,  
Part of your world.

It was a grand ending to a fantastic adventure.

THE END

* * *

My third story complete.

This is my second one-shot. I got the idea for this out of the blue. This is a separate story from The Loud House Revamped and it has no connection to it. I wanted to make a crossover with the Loud House and The Little Mermaid and include me and Rachel in it. I've known the Little Mermaid since I was a kid and it was awesome! Let me know what you all think.

See you all again soon. This is JamesDean5842 signing off.


End file.
